Esperando la muerte (fairy tail)
by The-Code-Zero
Summary: Tras una tragedia en sus vidas, zeref y mavis tienen un encuentro casual en un hospital en donde están internados con zeref con una enfermedad incurable ¿podrán estar juntos? o ¿solo un encuentro que traerá mas sufrimiento para el futuro? [zerefxmavis] [Zervis] [Nalu mas adelante]
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que he hecho.**

 **La verdad tenía ganas de hacer otro fanfic de fairy tail, pero este no será un fanfic con historia y todo, bueno si, pero de una manera más simple.**

 **Ahora lo más importante que pueda tener una historia, un capitulo. Así que aquí vamos y espero que disfruten el primer capítulo.**

 **CAPITULO 1: el chico de la azotea**

 **Narra mavis**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras solo veía un color blanco borroso. Cuando mi vista se aclaró pude ver que me encontraba en una habitación de color blanca con un aroma muy peculiar.

Si, el hospital. Ahora lo recuerdo. El "accidente", sentí como unas lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos pero las seque con la manga de mi bata del hospital que suelen ocupar los pacientes. No quería llorar, no quería, llorar me aliviaría pero al mismo tiempo me traería más recuerdos. Quería estar un rato en paz así que me senté en mi cama de hospital sintiendo como me dolían los huesos por el movimiento hecho. Era obvio pues de seguro tenía varios huesos rotos al notar también como varias partes de mi cuerpo, como la cabeza, el brazo izquierdo, mi torso causan de una o dos costillas rotas, además de mi pie derecho estaban vendadas.

A pesar de que era mí ya mis dos primeras semanas en el hospital no lograba acostumbrarme a despertarme en un lugar que no era mi casa. Me acomodo hacia el lado mientras me dejaba caer al piso, solté un quejido de dolor pero nada grave. Tome una muleta **(ese bastón para apoyarse)** y me la puse en mi brazo derecho, ya que mi pie izquierdo estaba roto y de ahí necesitaba apoyo.

Salí lentamente de mi habitación con dirección a la azotea. Estuve encerrada en mi habitación por dos semanas enteras recuperándome hasta hoy que por fin me dieron permiso para caminar por el hospital. Una de mis enfermeras me dijo ayer que la azotea era un lugar lindo para descansar así que quiero ver si es verdad.

Subí al ascensor ya que por obvias razones no podía usar las escaleras. Tarde unos minutos en llegar a la azotea pues aún me movía algo lenta como para andar libremente, puedo ver que la azotea era tal como había dicho la enfermera.

Tenía varios tipos de plantas, arbustos y algunos aboles en perfecta decoración para ser una azotea. Camine más al centro viendo como ahí unas hermosas bancas de madera con unos arbustos rodeándolo las cuales tenia hermosas flores. La azotea también era rodeada por una baranda y si se mira para fuera se ve una hermosa vista de la ciudad, pues ahora mismo me encontraba como en el décimo piso del hospital. Este lugar era hermoso.

Camino hacia el centro hacia una de las bancas y me siento hay mientras dejo mi cuerpo descartar de la gravedad.

¿?: ¿También te gusta este lugar?

Abro rápidamente mis ojos para ver como un chico guapo de cabello negro con la típica bata de hospital se sienta a mi izquierda. No sé por qué pero por alguna razón sentí mis mejillas arder.

¿?: Hola, mi nombre es zeref dragneel, un gusto.

Mavis: / m-mavis vermilion…t-tan bien es un gusto…

No sé por qué, pero me sentía muy nerviosa en su presencia, mi corazón latía a más de mil y mis mejillas no dejaban de arder. La verdad me sentía cómoda a su lado. Si, lo sé, me siento cómoda con alguien que apenas he visto una vez en mi vida.

Zeref: ¿estás bien? Estas toda roja, je.

Mavid: / ah…no te burles, por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, no es que me moleste que estés aquí, sea solo curiosidad.

Zeref: hmm {me miro durante unos segundos, me sentía bastante nerviosa al estar frente a su mirada} vengo aquí todas las mañanas para no estar encerrado en mi habitación, ¿Qué hay de ti? Nunca te había visto antes por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

Mavis: bueno…llegue aquí hace dos semana, pero estuve en reposo en mi habitación, hoy me dieron permiso para salir ya que mi condición estaba mejorando.

Zeref: si, lo veo {vi como miraba todos mis vendajes} ¿Qué paso? Digo, si no es una incómoda pregunta.

Mavis: no, claro que no. Accidente de auto.

Zeref: ah, no me imagino a una niña como tú en ese estado.

Bien, si todo lo que sentía anteriormente era nerviosismo, ahora fue reemplazado por enojo, odiaba que me confundieran por una niña.

Mavis: para tu información tengo 17 años.

Zeref: ah, perdón pero bueno…tu apariencia…

Mavis: si lo sé, no importa ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Por cierto que hay de ti?

Zeref: ¿hm?

Mavis: yo te dije sobre mí, ahora tú dime sobre ti.

Zeref: ¿Cómo qué?

Mavis: hmm…ya se tu nombre, así que…hm, dime tu edad.

Zeref: ah, tengo 19 años.

Mavis: ¿y porque estás aquí?

Vi como agacho su mirada y se tornó triste, desearía no haber preguntado me hacía no sé porque pero yo también me sentía triste.

Mavis: ah, lo siento, no debí…

Zeref: no, no. Tú me dijiste tu razón de estar aquí, y yo debo decirte la mía o si no sería injusto. Es por una enfermedad.

Mavis: ¿enfermedad, a qué?

Zeref: al corazón…

Me calle. Yo sabía que el corazón era algo delicado de tratar y que algunas personas llegaban a morir por eso. Su familia debe estar bastante triste por tener a un familiar enfermo al corazón.

Mavis: y dime, ¿Qué hay de tu familia, figo no deberían estar contigo aquí?

Vi como su mirada cambio a… ¿dolor?

Zeref: lo siento mavis, pero creo que debo irme, tengo revisión. Espero verte otro día.

El rápidamente se levantó y se fue rápidamente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No lo sé, pero creo que ya que conseguí mi primera amistad en este hospital y ya lo arruine.

Yo solo me quedo mirando al cielo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Dijo que lo vería otro día, tal vez estaría aquí mañana, bueno, dijo que venía por aquí todas la mañanas, así que cuando lo vea mañana le pediré una disculpa por lo que sea que causaron mis palabras en él.

 **Y ese fue el primer cap. Lectores.**

 **Espero que de verdad les haya gustado esta historia pues es la primera de fairy tail que hago. Por cierto, si son fan de naruto no se olviden pasar por mi perfil y leer las que tengo aquí, y si quieres seguir sabiendo de esta historia sígueme.**

 **Bien, espero verlos en otro cap. Lectores.**


	2. 2: no somos tan diferentes

**Hola lectores a esta historia de fairy tail, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir a excepción de un agradecimiento a quienes han leído esta historia, no es muy popular y por eso quiero agradecer.**

 **Eso era todo, así que ahora disfruten cap.**

 **CAPITULO 2: no somos tan diferentes**

 **Narra mavis**

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dando paso a una pequeña chica de cabello azul con la bata de doctora y el gorrito de copa blanco con la cruz roja en el centro, tenía una estatura casi como la mía la verdad. Venía con una bandeja en sus manos, tal vez era mi desayuno.

Mavis: ¿hola?

¿?: Ah, l-lamento no presentarme primero, mi nombre es Wendy Marvel. La enfermera que te atendía antes no podrá venir porque se le fue asignado otro paciente, así que desde hoy yo seré tu enfermera, por cierto aquí te traigo tu desayuno.

Ella deja la bandeja sobre mi regazo y huelo con mi nariz el rico sándwich junto a un jugoso jugo de naranja.

Mavis: gracias señorita Wendy

Wendy: n-no hay problema, llámeme solo wendy si no le importa.

Mavis: eh…claro.

Comienzo a comer mi desayuno tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de Wendy, me ponía algo nerviosa pero estaba aburrida así que intentare iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

Mavis: ¿y…desde cuando eres enfermera?

Wendy: ah…siempre quise ser enfermera, para ayudar a la gente por lo que siempre me empeñe en sacar un buen promedio mientras estaba en la escuela de medicina. Muchas chicas de allí se burlaban de mi tamaño pero eso no me impedía tener mejores calificaciones que ellas.

Mavis: ahhh…te entiendo, siempre me confundía con una niña, no puedo entender si mi madre tenía las t_t_s más grandes que una pelota de futbol y yo…esto {dije mientras señalaba mi plano pecho}

Wendy: jajaja, es usted graciosa.

Mavis: pues tú me agradas.

Wendy: gracias, la verdad usted es la primera persona con la que suelo entenderme además de mi madre.

Mavis: hm, me lo dice todo el mudo la verdad.

Wendy: n-no lo dudo…

Mavis: jajaja…

Charlamos unos minutos más hasta que termine de comer mi desayuno y ella tuvo que irse mientras tomaba la bandeja en la cual había comido mi desayuno.

Estuve mirando unos minutos por la ventana hasta que por mi mente pasa la imagen del chico que conocí ayer y sin darme cuenta mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Él dijo que iba cada mañana ¿estará ahora ahí? Me levante y tome mi muleta para salir de mi habitación rumbo a la azotea.

0

 **Narra zeref**

Me encontraba sentado en la misma banca que siempre mirando hacia la ciudad de magnolia. Era hermosa desde la altura en la que me encontraba. Al menos para tener una miserable vida esta vista es algo que me calma. Desde la muerte de mi familia y esta estúpida enfermedad ya perdí todas mis esperanzas de vida, ahora solo quiero esperar a la hora de mi muerte y reunirme por fin con mi familia.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siento a alguien sentarse a mi lado derecho y veo que es…mavis, la chica de ayer. Por alguna razón me sentí cómodo al notar su presencia. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, lo cual encontré sumamente tierno. Nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos hasta que decido romper con el silencio.

Zeref: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mavis: am, ¿yo? Pues solo quise volver a este bonito lugar, además quería disculparme.

Zeref: ¿disculparte, porque?

Mavis: no lo sé.

Zeref: ¿Cómo vas a disculparte por algo que no sabes?

Mavis: no lo sé, pero sé que lo hice. Ayer te pregunte de porque tu familia no estaba aquí contigo, creo saber que algo paso entre ustedes por eso te fuiste ayer, por eso quería disculparme.

Zeref: ah…sí. {Guardamos unos minutos de silencio, la verdad me sorprendió que se haya dado cuenta de mi actitud ayer, la verdad creí que lo había disimulado completamente, pero tal parece que aún sigo afectado por eso. Vi que ella tenía una mirada baja igual…acaso será…} ¿Qué hay de ti?

Mavis: ¿eh?

Zeref: tú tampoco estas muy cómoda por hablar de mi familia. ¿Debo suponer que algo le paso a la tuya también? {Ella me mira sorprendida, para luego confirmar mi suposición cuando baja la cabeza} hagamos una cosa.

Mavis: ¿hm, que?

Zeref: tú me cuentas tu historia y yo te cuento la mía, ¿Qué te parece?

Mavis: eh, no se…bueno…

Zeref: {sonrió} comienza tú, si es que no te molesta claro.

Mavis: no, no me molesta.

Toma una flor aleatoria que se encontraba en las macetas a mi lado, y comienzo a girarla entre mis dedos mientras tengo la mirada fija en ella y espero a que mavis comience a hablar, teniendo absolutamente toda mi atención.

Mavis: eso fue hace ya dos semanas antes de llegar aquí. Yo y mis padres habíamos organizado un viaje hacia la casa de mis abuelos en una comunidad alejada de la ciudad, una especie de campo en donde tenían animales tanto domésticos y de granja, con los cuales yo siempre solía jugar de cuando era niña. Todos íbamos felices mientras cantábamos canciones aleatorias de la radio disfrutando de nuestra salida familiar. Hasta que…un camión, un camión grande y poderoso se cruzó frente a nosotros, papa no… {Note como comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de los ojos, dejo de lado la flor y me acerco a ella mientras la abrazo, ella siguió} el no pudo doblar o evitar el camión…entonces mi madre, me abrazo y uso su cuerpo como escudo para protegerme…luego…deporte aquí, en este hospital con gran parte de mis huesos rotos.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, delicadamente acerco mi mano a su rostro y comienzo a secarlas, una a una hasta llegar a hacer desparecer la última gota salada. Sus ojos siguen rojos y su rostro húmedo, pero al menos ya no lloraba. Entonces el abrazo un poco más fuerte mientras ella hundía su rostro en mi pecho. Ahora…era mi turno.

Zeref: gracias por confiar en mi…ahora yo soy quien debe confiar en ti. {Mi mano pasa de su espalda a sus cabellos y comienzo a acariciarlos delicadamente con el dedo pulgar} yo también perdí a toda mi familia…yo tenía 10 años y regresaba de la escuela. Estaba feliz…me habían entregado mi nota final y el examen más importante de ese año, había sacado el primer lugar con la nota más alta además de ganarme un diploma como el alumno más prometedor. {Los recuerdos invadían mi mente mientras recordaba aquel feliz momento} corría con orgullo y el pecho en alto a mi hogar para informar a mi familia de la noticia. Unas calles más para llegar a mi hogar y…ahí es cuando veo correr a unas cuantas personas hacia mi casa…luego pasan camiones de bomberos y furgonetas de canales de noticias. Llego a mi casa y no lo creo, no creía lo que veía… {Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, lagrimas que yo no dejaría salir}…mi casa estaba completamente en llamas…camino entre toda la gente y periodistas con lágrimas recorriendo mis ojos…intento correr hacia allí pero uno de los bomberos me detiene, le grito que me suelte que mi madre, padre y hermanito de 5 años se encontraban dentro…pero él no me suelta, entendía que era por mi seguridad pero no podía soportar ver mi hogar en llamas con las personas que más amaba dentro. De tanto llorar y sin darme cuenta todo se vuelve negro…al día siguiente despierto en el hospital pensado que todo era un sueño y que…no, en el fondo yo sabía que había sido verdad y todo fue confirmado cuando un doctor entro en la habitación y me dijo la familia…todos ellos murieron…mi madre…padre…y mi hermanito de tan solo 5 años, casi 6…

Mavis: ¿p-pero y tu…corazón…?

Zeref: eso fue después…después de perder a mi familia me dejaron a cargo del hermano de mi padre, igneel. El me cuido durante 7 años, yo tenía en ese tiempo 17 años. La cosa es que…me gustaba salir de fiestas, divertirme con mis amigos o con las mujeres y terminar en el piso borracho. Para mi…era una manera de desahogarme tras la muerte de mi familia…jamás descubrieron la razón del incendio. La cosa es que por ese incidente cambie radicalmente, me volví más rebelde y baje mis calificaciones, pero a mí no me importaba. Hasta que un día, durante unas de mis rutinas diarias para ir a una de las fiestas, igneel me regaña por bajar mis notas y por mis consecutivas peleas en el instituto, yo no le hacía caso, hasta que enojado le grite que porque le interesaba tanto si él no era mi padre, me golpeo por lo que comencé a sangrar de mi labio…ahí fue, Salí corriendo d casa, no me importaba lo que me pasara, cruzo una calle sin ver el semáforo…una luz cegadora brillo a mi derecha…un auto, siento como alguien me empuja desde atrás mientras yo caigo duro en la acera siguiente. Miro hacia atrás y lo veo…a igneel tirado en el piso sangrando…mirándome…me miraba como lo hacía mi padre cada vez que me despedía a la hora de ir al colegio, me miraba con esos ojos cálidos, me miraba con orgullo, como si a él no le importara todo lo que hice, me miraba como…un padre mira con cariño a su hijo. {Abrazo a mavis y esta vez no pude retener mis lágrimas}…me levante pesadamente del suelo y corro hacia su dirección, veía como cerraba sus ojos lentamente con la mirada fija en mi…estaba a punto de llegar a él hasta que…todo se volvió negro y no pude sentir nada más que mi propio cuerpo caer al suelo…{mi voz se atraganto con mi propia garganta, mientras mavis sube su mano tratando de secar mis lágrimas y dándome fuerzas de seguir} …cuando abrí mis ojos un hombre el cual suponía que era un doctor estaba frente a mí, me dijo que se llamaba makarov. Me dijo que igneel…había muerto…llore descontroladamente porque su muerte fue por mi culpa, si lo hubiera escuchado el estaría vivo…quería morir…cuando el doctor makarov me calmo me dijo que tenía que decirme otra mala noticia, me dijo que fue la razón de mi desmayo en medio del accidente…una extraña enfermedad había contraído…una enfermedad al corazón…

 **Narra mavis**

Zeref termino de hablar y yo solo trataba de secar sus lágrimas que inútilmente salían sin descanso. Comprendí que él no era la única persona que había sufrido, sufrió igual o más que yo. Comprendí que el al igual que yo aguantamos lagrimas para evitar vernos vulnerables, comprendí que a pesar de que su sufrimiento era más que el mío…era el mismo.

Lo abrazo mientras resignada a limpiar sus lágrimas lloro junto a él, mientras lo abrazo y el a mí, con el cuidado a no dañar mis heridas. Lloramos juntos sacando el sufrimiento que guardamos durante bastante tiempo…pero una cosa fue la que comprendí por sobre todas…

…comprendí que no somos tan diferentes…

 **T_T llore, llore mientras escribía, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Lloraron? Si no lloraron no son humanos T_T.**

 **Bueno, ahora ya termino el cap. Y es todo por hoy.**

 **El próximo cap. Que subiré de mis tres actuales historia será la de "el dios de la destrucción" hace unos días que no subo de esa.**

 **Bueno…adiós lectores.**


	3. 3: Escapada nocturna

**CAPITULO 3: Escapada nocturna**

 **Narra zeref**

Zeref: gracias mirajane, te lo agradezco.

Dije entregando la bandeja de comida a la enfermera que me ha atendido desde que llegué aquí.

Mirajane: no agradezcas, de todas formas este es mi trabajo.

Zeref: si, a veces se Me olvidan las cosas cuando estoy en compañía de una buena amiga.

Su cara enrojeció por alguna una razón desconocida, al menos para mí. A pesar de eso me agradaba su compañía ya que ella fue la primera conocida a parte del doctor makarov.

Mirajane: a...ah...claro jeje...amiga... {se notaba algo Triste, pero que va, mujeres} zeref Ahora te toca revisión así que iré por el doctor makarov, ¿Sí?

Zeref: claro, no hay problema. Nos vemos después.

Mirajane: si {asiente}

Mirajane sale de la habitación en busca de mi doctor para la hora de mi revisión. Pero, no entiendo porque me siguen atendiendo si mi enfermedad no tiene cura, no importa lo que hagan, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a la hora de mi muerte. A mi mente viene el recuerdo del día de ayer, cuando Mavis me contó sobre su vida y yo a ella. La verdad por un momento sentí como un gran peso se me quitaba de encima al sentir los brazos de mavis abrazando mi cuerpo y sus delicadas manos secando mis lágrimas, lío tierna que se veía sobrasada o incluso llorando. No se porque, pero todo de ella me gustaba.

Siento la puerta abrirse y de ahí veo como entra mi doctor, el doctor makarov, la persona que me atendió desde la muerte de igneel o el día en que mi enfermedad fue descubierta en mi. El se acerca y se posiciona frente a mi cama de hospital con su libreta en mano y su bolígrafo.

Makarov: ¿Cómo estás zeref? Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Zeref: igualmente doctor makarov, la verdad me siento igual que siempre.

Makarov: ¿Así? Cuéntame.

Zeref: dolor y malestar en el pecho, algunas veces más intenso que otras, indigestión, acidez estomacal, náuseas y vómitos, agotamiento con mayor factibilidad, dolores corporales, fuertes palpitaciones en el pecho, hinchazones, falta de aire además de los paros cardiacos los cuales no suelen ser muy seguidos.

Makarov: hm, apareces un médico hablando así.

Zeref: recuerda cuando le había dicho que ño querría ser un doctor, quería ayudar a alas personas, evitar muertes, siempre solía ver losa canales médicos de la televisión jeje. Sin contar que usted mismo me lo a repetido tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

Makarov: es verdad jejejeje ya estoy tan viejo que hasta me falla la memoria. Los pacientes a veces suelen ser como sus mismo doctores, a excepción de aquellos que tratan de Salvarse sólos y por accidente toman las pastilla equivocada para quedarse inconscientes por varias horas.

Zeref: ¿Cómo el paciente jeri?

Makarov: si lo recuerdo, a el lo de la pastilla le Ocurrió más de una vez.

Zeref: jajajajaja, usted siempre alegando el día, ¿No? Doctor Makarov.

Makarov: jaja, anda chico ya déjame revisarse.

0

 **Narra mavis**

Admiraba la hermosa vista de Magnolia, aún recuerdo cuando transitaba por allí para ir a casa de mis amigas. ahh, y ahora aquí encerrada, no puedo esperar para recuperarme y salir de aquí. Pero, ¿Dejaría sólo a Zeref? Eh, ¿pero de que me preocupo yo?, el es sólo un amigo nada más, ¿Verdad?.

Mis. Pensamientos se ven interrumpido por el dueño de mis pensamientos apoyarse en la baranda de la orilla de la azotea, como siempre con la mirada fija en mi.

Zeref: ¿Cómo estás?

Mavis: hm, bien claro estás jajaja... {otra vez mis mejillas arden, ¿Estaare enferma?} ¿Te acabarán de revisar, Verdad?

Zeref: si, ¿como lo sabes?

Mavis: pues has llegado algo más te de que antes, y como no tenemos permitido salir supuse que era eso.

Zeref: eres inteligente {otra vez siento mis mejillas arder, estúpida mejillas. Nos quedamos mirando hacia la ciudad en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Zeref abre la boca} me gustaría salir.

Mavis: ¿No has salido?

Zeref: no, hace bastante tiempo que no salgo, no tengo permitido salir pues mi salud puede empeorar {dijo con cierta tristeza y a la vez nostalgia}

Mavis: vaya...{no puedo creer a salido hospital quizás por cuanto tiempo, me gustaría ayudarlo y enseñarle aunque sea lo poco que a cambiado el mundo, tal ve pueda...}...oye Zeref...

Zeref: ¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo mavis?

Mavis: la verdad quería saber si...¿te gustaría salir...?

Zeref me mira sorprendido ya la vez confundido, no me extraña pues tanto el como yo no tenemos permitido salir del hospital.

Zeref: pero...¿Ahora?

Mavis: si...¿Quieres?

Zeref: claro que quiero pero...tenemos prohibido salir de aquí, tu aún no estás totalmente recuperada y yo...simplemente no puedo salir...

Mavis: pero...nadie tiene porque saberlo...

0

 **Narrador normal**

Zeref: mavis esto es de locos...

Mavis: no te preocupes Estás conmigo

Zeref: {susurró} pues con más razón...

Mavis: =_=¿dijiste algo Zeref?

Zeref: no, no...no dije nada...

Ambos tortolitos caminaban silenciosamente por los oscuros pasillos del hospital, era media noche y todos los pacientes estaban dormidos, sólo quedabas el guardia que vigilaban la salida del hospital. Pero para la fortuna de Zeref y mavis este estaba roncando como cerdo, lo que facilitó la escapada.

Era unas noche fría para Zeref y mavis, pero por suerte antes de salir, de los casilleros de los doctores y enfermeras tomaron "prestada" algo de ropas casual.

Zeref: ¿Dónde iremos? aquí hace frío mavis.

Mavis: dejamelo a mi...veamos...ven por aca {dijo mavis tomando de. La mano de Zeref y llevándolo a una dirección sólo conocida por mavis}

Zeref: ¿Dónde vamos?

Mavis: a un festival...

0

Zeref: waauu...ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que estuve en un festival.

Zeref admiraba todo el festival en el cual mavis lo había traído, tenía varios puestos tantos de comida y juegos, además de una bonita decoración, no quedaba tan lejos del hospital por lo que se Les hizo más fácil el llegar.

Mavis: todos los domingos suelen organizar un festival en el cual suelen asistir muchas personas como puedes ver. Solía venir aquí con mi familia {susurró lo último con un de que de Tristeza}

Zeref: hm...no pienses más En eso ¿y que tal si vayamos a disfrutar mavis? {Dijo Zeref tratando de animar a la muchacha}.

Mavis: ¿Ah? ¡Claro!

La pequeña rubia agarró la mano de. Zeref para correr con el hacia el interior del festival nocturno.

Hicieron muchas cosas en el festival y mavis hacia todo lo posible para devolverle la felicidad a Zeref aunque sea sólo por una noche. Mavis llevo a Zeref a un puesto de bolas. De arroz y además de visitar un puesto de brochetas las cuales comieron hasta reventar, sin contar los extras y los refrescos. También visitaron un n innumerables puestos de juegos, jugando cosas como: percate al necesito, pegarle la cola al cerdo, tiro al blanco, entre otras.

Pasaron unas 2 horas de Diversión y nuestros protagonistas se encontraban sentados en un algo alejados del festival tomando cada uno un refresco aleatorio.

Mavis: ¿Hm...Zeref te sientes bien? {Pregunto la rubia al ver al pelo negro jadeando de cansancio}

Zeref: si ah...sólo suelo cansarme demasiado rápido...

M

avis: es por tu...{Zeref asintió} entonces será mejor que volvamos, no quiero que algo malo te pase.

Zeref: si...

La rubia y el pelo negro caminaron durante un rato con dirección al hospital, pero antes de llegar Zeref tomó la mano de mavis haciendo que está se sonrojarse, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

" _Gracias mavis, te quiero"_

 **Bien, eso a sido todos por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bay lectores.**


	4. 4: ¿calmante?

**CAPITULO 3: Escapada nocturna**

 **Narra zeref**

Zeref: gracias mirajane, te lo agradezco.

Dije entregando la bandeja de comida a la enfermera que me ha atendido desde que llegué aquí.

Mirajane: no agradezcas, de todas formas este es mi trabajo.

Zeref: si, a veces se Me olvidan las cosas cuando estoy en compañía de una buena amiga.

Su cara enrojeció por alguna una razón desconocida, al menos para mí. A pesar de eso me agradaba su compañía ya que ella fue la primera conocida a parte del doctor makarov.

Mirajane: a...ah...claro jeje...amiga... {se notaba algo Triste, pero que va, mujeres} zeref Ahora te toca revisión así que iré por el doctor makarov, ¿Sí?

Zeref: claro, no hay problema. Nos vemos después.

Mirajane: si {asiente}

Mirajane sale de la habitación en busca de mi doctor para la hora de mi revisión. Pero, no entiendo porque me siguen atendiendo si mi enfermedad no tiene cura, no importa lo que hagan, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a la hora de mi muerte. A mi mente viene el recuerdo del día de ayer, cuando Mavis me contó sobre su vida y yo a ella. La verdad por un momento sentí como un gran peso se me quitaba de encima al sentir los brazos de mavis abrazando mi cuerpo y sus delicadas manos secando mis lágrimas, lío tierna que se veía sobrasada o incluso llorando. No se porque, pero todo de ella me gustaba.

Siento la puerta abrirse y de ahí veo como entra mi doctor, el doctor makarov, la persona que me atendió desde la muerte de igneel o el día en que mi enfermedad fue descubierta en mi. El se acerca y se posiciona frente a mi cama de hospital con su libreta en mano y su bolígrafo.

Makarov: ¿Cómo estás zeref? Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Zeref: igualmente doctor makarov, la verdad me siento igual que siempre.

Makarov: ¿Así? Cuéntame.

Zeref: dolor y malestar en el pecho, algunas veces más intenso que otras, indigestión, acidez estomacal, náuseas y vómitos, agotamiento con mayor factibilidad, dolores corporales, fuertes palpitaciones en el pecho, hinchazones, falta de aire además de los paros cardiacos los cuales no suelen ser muy seguidos.

Makarov: hm, apareces un médico hablando así.

Zeref: recuerda cuando le había dicho que ño querría ser un doctor, quería ayudar a alas personas, evitar muertes, siempre solía ver losa canales médicos de la televisión jeje. Sin contar que usted mismo me lo a repetido tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

Makarov: es verdad jejejeje ya estoy tan viejo que hasta me falla la memoria. Los pacientes a veces suelen ser como sus mismo doctores, a excepción de aquellos que tratan de Salvarse sólos y por accidente toman las pastilla equivocada para quedarse inconscientes por varias horas.

Zeref: ¿Cómo el paciente jeri?

Makarov: si lo recuerdo, a el lo de la pastilla le Ocurrió más de una vez.

Zeref: jajajajaja, usted siempre alegando el día, ¿No? Doctor Makarov.

Makarov: jaja, anda chico ya déjame revisarse.

0

 **Narra mavis**

Admiraba la hermosa vista de Magnolia, aún recuerdo cuando transitaba por allí para ir a casa de mis amigas. ahh, y ahora aquí encerrada, no puedo esperar para recuperarme y salir de aquí. Pero, ¿Dejaría sólo a Zeref? Eh, ¿pero de que me preocupo yo?, el es sólo un amigo nada más, ¿Verdad?.

Mis. Pensamientos se ven interrumpido por el dueño de mis pensamientos apoyarse en la baranda de la orilla de la azotea, como siempre con la mirada fija en mi.

Zeref: ¿Cómo estás?

Mavis: hm, bien claro estás jajaja... {otra vez mis mejillas arden, ¿Estaare enferma?} ¿Te acabarán de revisar, Verdad?

Zeref: si, ¿como lo sabes?

Mavis: pues has llegado algo más te de que antes, y como no tenemos permitido salir supuse que era eso.

Zeref: eres inteligente {otra vez siento mis mejillas arder, estúpida mejillas. Nos quedamos mirando hacia la ciudad en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Zeref abre la boca} me gustaría salir.

Mavis: ¿No has salido?

Zeref: no, hace bastante tiempo que no salgo, no tengo permitido salir pues mi salud puede empeorar {dijo con cierta tristeza y a la vez nostalgia}

Mavis: vaya...{no puedo creer a salido hospital quizás por cuanto tiempo, me gustaría ayudarlo y enseñarle aunque sea lo poco que a cambiado el mundo, tal ve pueda...}...oye Zeref...

Zeref: ¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo mavis?

Mavis: la verdad quería saber si...¿te gustaría salir...?

Zeref me mira sorprendido ya la vez confundido, no me extraña pues tanto el como yo no tenemos permitido salir del hospital.

Zeref: pero...¿Ahora?

Mavis: si...¿Quieres?

Zeref: claro que quiero pero...tenemos prohibido salir de aquí, tu aún no estás totalmente recuperada y yo...simplemente no puedo salir...

Mavis: pero...nadie tiene porque saberlo...

0

 **Narrador normal**

Zeref: mavis esto es de locos...

Mavis: no te preocupes Estás conmigo

Zeref: {susurró} pues con más razón...

Mavis: =_=¿dijiste algo Zeref?

Zeref: no, no...no dije nada...

Ambos tortolitos caminaban silenciosamente por los oscuros pasillos del hospital, era media noche y todos los pacientes estaban dormidos, sólo quedabas el guardia que vigilaban la salida del hospital. Pero para la fortuna de Zeref y mavis este estaba roncando como cerdo, lo que facilitó la escapada.

Era unas noche fría para Zeref y mavis, pero por suerte antes de salir, de los casilleros de los doctores y enfermeras tomaron "prestada" algo de ropas casual.

Zeref: ¿Dónde iremos? aquí hace frío mavis.

Mavis: dejamelo a mi...veamos...ven por aca {dijo mavis tomando de. La mano de Zeref y llevándolo a una dirección sólo conocida por mavis}

Zeref: ¿Dónde vamos?

Mavis: a un festival...

0

Zeref: waauu...ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que estuve en un festival.

Zeref admiraba todo el festival en el cual mavis lo había traído, tenía varios puestos tantos de comida y juegos, además de una bonita decoración, no quedaba tan lejos del hospital por lo que se Les hizo más fácil el llegar.

Mavis: todos los domingos suelen organizar un festival en el cual suelen asistir muchas personas como puedes ver. Solía venir aquí con mi familia {susurró lo último con un de que de Tristeza}

Zeref: hm...no pienses más En eso ¿y que tal si vayamos a disfrutar mavis? {Dijo Zeref tratando de animar a la muchacha}.

Mavis: ¿Ah? ¡Claro!

La pequeña rubia agarró la mano de. Zeref para correr con el hacia el interior del festival nocturno.

Hicieron muchas cosas en el festival y mavis hacia todo lo posible para devolverle la felicidad a Zeref aunque sea sólo por una noche. Mavis llevo a Zeref a un puesto de bolas. De arroz y además de visitar un puesto de brochetas las cuales comieron hasta reventar, sin contar los extras y los refrescos. También visitaron un n innumerables puestos de juegos, jugando cosas como: percate al necesito, pegarle la cola al cerdo, tiro al blanco, entre otras.

Pasaron unas 2 horas de Diversión y nuestros protagonistas se encontraban sentados en un algo alejados del festival tomando cada uno un refresco aleatorio.

Mavis: ¿Hm...Zeref te sientes bien? {Pregunto la rubia al ver al pelo negro jadeando de cansancio}

Zeref: si ah...sólo suelo cansarme demasiado rápido...

M

avis: es por tu...{Zeref asintió} entonces será mejor que volvamos, no quiero que algo malo te pase.

Zeref: si...

La rubia y el pelo negro caminaron durante un rato con dirección al hospital, pero antes de llegar Zeref tomó la mano de mavis haciendo que está se sonrojarse, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

" _Gracias mavis, te quiero"_

 **Bien, eso a sido todos por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bay lectores.**


	5. 5: ¿sientes lo mismo?

**CAPITULO 5: ¿Sientes lo mismo?**

 **Narra mavis**

Caminaba tranquilamente aun con mi muleta apoyándome en mi brazo izquierdo, caminaba exactamente hacia la habitación de zeref, le había preguntado a wendy sobre su habitación y me lo dijo, pues no era muy difícil ya que el caso de zeref era muy extraño y especial por lo que la mayoría de el personal del hospital estaba al tanto de el.

De camino a la habitación de zeref tropecé con alguien haciendo que ambos caigamos y demos gemidos de dolor, claro que el mio fue mas fuerte debido a mi estado.

¿?: auch...

Esa voz, me resultaba algo conocida, así que levanto mi mirada y vio una cara familiar de cabello oscuro la cual pertenecía a...

mavis: ¡¿zera?!

La ahora identificada zera levanto su mirada y fijo su vista en nuestra rubia protagonista.

zera: ¿mavis?... ¡mavis! {Rápidamente me tomo de las manos, me levanto, tomo mi muleta y me la puso algo desesperada} ¡¿estas bien, no te hiciste daño, verdad?! ¡soy una tonta, fue mi culpa, lo siento, lo sien...!

mavis: ¡ya! {se callo y me miro callada} no, no me hice daño (al menos no permanente) pero... ¿que haces aquí?

zera: ¿y me lo preguntas? ¡esta claro que vine a verte amiga mía! no había podido venir a verte que el instituto se puso demasiado pesado, pero hoy tenia el día libre y quise venir a verte. no sabes lo loca que me volví cuando en el instituto informaron lo de tu accidente.

mavis: ah, ¿y como va todo por halla?

zera: pues como siempre, tareas por aquí, tareas por aya, y mas tareas, taras y mas, mas y mas tareas que tuve que dejar incompleta un trabajo de biología para venir a verte.

mavis: oh, lo siento no quería...

zera: no te preocupes... {se acerco a mi oído para susurrar} ...de todas formas no pensaba hacerla...

mavis: ahh...

zera: bueno, y dime, ¿como es todo por aquí en el hospital? ¿cómodo? ¿estricto? ¿has conocido a alguien?

mavis: pues, si es cómodo, estricto solo cuando la ocasión lo requiere, y si conocí a alguien pues si, una enfermera amable de nombre wendy marvel la cual también es mi amiga, y... {recuerdo cuando conocí a zeref y me sonroje}

zera: ¿y?

mavis: y...nada

zera: como que na...ohhh, un chico ¿no?

mavis: 0/0 ¡¿p-pero que dices...?!

zera: tu cara lo dice todo pillina.

mavis: ah, vale si, conocí aun chico.

zera: anda, ¿como se llama?

mavis: zeref dragneel.

zera: {vi como se sorprendió, pero luego volvió a su sección de preguntas} ¿es sexy?

mavis: +/+ si..

zera: ¿la tiene gran...?

mavis: 0/0 ¡¿pero que cosas preguntas?!

zera: vale, vale, cosas de pareja

mavis: no somos pareja, solo amigos.

zera: no...puede...ser...

mavis: ¿que?

zera: ¿frienzone?

mavis: ~-~ s-si...

Zera: lo siento amiga, pero debo darte un consejo

Mavis: dime

Zera: búscalo y confiésate.

Mavis: =_= gran...consejo...

Zera: lo digo en serio {vi su rostro serio, lo cual me sorprendió ya que ella muy pocas veces suele estar seria} díselo...antes de que probablemente muera...

Mavis: ¿q-que? ¿c-como sabes e-eso?

Zera: cuando venia de camino aquí oí a unas enfermeras hablar sobre un tal zeref y su enfermedad incurable, no le di importancia si no hasta que me dijiste su nombre {me miraba a los ojos con tanta seriedad que ni creía que ella era zera} de verdad, si va a morir, lo cual solo es una probabilidad, has que sus últimos días de vida...sean felices {luego volvió su típica cara alegre} bueno mavis me alegro volver a verte pero ahora tengo que irme, tratare de hacer tiempo para poder verte otro día, adiós.

Mavis: a-adiós...

Me quede viendo como zera se iba corriendo por el pasillo hasta dar la vuelta y perder la de vista. me quede unos momentos pensativa, ¿y si tenia razón? ¿y si zeref moría? la verdad, aun el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, no me imagino un mundo sin el.

Tenia que pensar, vuelvo a mi habitación y me acuesto boca arriba con los ojos pensativos para poder pensar mejor, pasan unas cuantas horas y miro por la ventana viendo el cielo oscuro, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? me levanto, tomo mi muleta y salgo rumbo nuevamente a la habitación de zeref.

Cruzo el pasillo silenciosamente, de ves en cuando una enfermera o un doctor pasaba por los pasillo y me escondía rápidamente, pues ya eran como las 11:00 de la noche y todos lo pacientes deben estar en sus habitaciones, pero yo tenia que ver a zeref, cruzo el ultimo pasillo y voy viendo las habitaciones una por una hasta encontrar la de zeref.

Mavis: 201...202...203...204, aquí es...

Me quedo viendo la puerta de la habitación de zeref por unos momentos hasta que me lleno de valentía y entro por la puerta. La habitación de zeref era como la de cualquier otro paciente, me fijo en la cama y ahí lo veo, estaba dormido, me acerco a su cama de hospital y me lo quedo viendo, la verdad era tan...kawaii...mi mano inconscientemente va hacia la parte superior de su cabeza y comienzo a acariciar su cabello. la verdad no quería por nada en el mundo que despertara, se veía tan mono.

Lamentablemente el mundo no estaba de mi lado esta noche y el comenzó a hacer muecas para luego comenzar a abrir los ojos lentamente.

zeref: ¿mavis?

mavis: e-eh...yo...mejor me voy...

zeref: espera {me toma de la mano cuando yo estaba por darme la vuelta} no te vayas...

mavis: ah, s-si tu lo dices... {el me suelta y luego se levanta para sentarse en la cama con la mirada fija en mi por lo que me sonrojo} ¿q-que pasa?

zeref: eso debería preguntártelo yo. ¿que haces aquí? a esta hora.

mavis: ah yo... (y ahora que le digo) yo...

 _"Has que sus últimos días de vida...sean felices."_

Las palabras de zera retumban a cada momento en mi cabeza, ¿debería hacerle caso? ¿no me rechazara? ¿sentirá...lo mismo? no podía dejar de pensar esas cosas y sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. pero...debía ser valiente, debo saber si siente lo mismo.

mavis: z-zeref...

zeref: ¿que pasa mavis?

mavis: ¿t-tu...me amas?

 **narra zeref**

¿que es lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿si la amo? yo...solo siento esta sensación en mi pecho, la que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, la que sentía solo cuando recordaba momentos felices con mis padres y igneel, la que sentía como seria si mi hermanito natsu no hubiera muerto y estuviera aquí conmigo, la que sentía...cuando estaba con mavis...

¿Podría estarlo? ¿la amo? ella a sido la única persona que me comprendió desde que llegue a este hospital, ¿y si la amaba? si...yo la amo...

No quería responder solo en palabras, quería demostrárselo, no simples palabras que cualquiera diría, quería que ella sintiera que de verdad la amaba y no simples palabras vacías.

Así que...acerco mi rostro al de ella, el cual estaba casi tan rojo como el mio, la cual la hacia ver doblemente bella, tierna incluso diría kawaii. pero, todo tipo de pensamiento se desvanece al sentir los dulces labios de mi pequeña enamorada sobre los míos, eran tan...dulces...me gustaba esta sensación y quería sentirla por siempre, sin darme cuenta la tomo de la cintura y la levanto acomodándola encima de mi, en mi regazo aun sin separarme de ella, seguía besándola hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

Nos miramos a los ojos aun ambos ruborizados, la miraba y ella a mi, no hacían falta palabras para saber que sentíamos el uno al otro, es como el dicho ese "una mirada vale mas que mil palabras" la primera vez que experimente ese dicho fue cuando ocurrió el incidente de igneel, ahora es con mavis con la única diferencia que esta vez la mirada que yo proyecto a alguien es de...amor, y no arrepentimiento y culpa como aquella vez en el accidente.

me acerco nuevamente a sus labios volviendo a juntarlos con los míos mientras yo caía de espaldas en mi cama con mavis encima de mi, y hasta donde me doy cuenta es cuando mis manos se infiltran por dentro de su bata de hospital...

 **Eso es todo lectores, ya a terminado y con esto ya falta poco para terminar la historia.**

 **con esto ya echo solo quedarían el próximo capitulo y el epílogo. bueno espero que les haya gustado y entonces me despido...**

 **...adiós lectores.**


	6. 6: Solo con voluntad

**Narra zeref**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al verse afectados por la luz que se filtra por la ventana de mi habitación, hago una mueca de disgusto por la interrupción de mi hermoso sueño. me quedo mirando al techo pensando lo que paso en el día de ayer, un día normal como todos, a excepción de la visita de mavis en la noche y... ¡mierda su visita! rápidamente tome las sabanas y las levante bruscamente solo para ver una cabellera dorada pegada a un peque cuerpo el cual abrazaba mi torso.

zeref: ¿m-m-ma-mavis?

Aunque me fijo en un pequeño detalle y es que...joder, si, ambos estábamos desnudos lo cual significa que lo "hicimos" anoche.

La pego un poco a mi cuerpo disfrutando de su calor, hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz por estar con alguien, de verdad hace mucho. Vuelvo a mirar al techo imaginando un mundo de fantasías, un mundo creado por mi.

Me imagino mi casa, el patio trasero de mi casa, yo tenia 10 años y me encontraba jugando con natsu, mi hermanito de 5 años a la pelota siendo observados por nuestros padres, luego alguien desde fuera toca el timbre y mi madre se dirige a abrir, yo sigo jugando a la pelota con natsu y con mi padre que se unió a nuestro juego. Jugamos un rato hasta que al patio llega mi tío igneel a jugar con nosotros mientras mi madre nos observaba todo el tiempo.

Luego me veo caminando a un yo de 19 años, mi edad actual con rumbo al instituto, hasta que en mi camino se interpone una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, la saludo y le doy un beso en los labios mientras ambos tomamos rumbo al instituto. Mavis mi querida novia, como desearía que todo hubiera sido así, to, mis padres, mi tío igneel, mi hermanito natsu y tu, esa es la vida que yo siempre quise tener.

Siento un movimiento en mi cama el cual me saca de mi fantasía, mis ojos se encuentran con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

zeref: mavis...

mavis: zeref, oye ~/~ ¿nosotros...?

zeref: si, nosotros si lo hicimos jeje, dime una cosa ¿te arrepientes?

mavis: yo...no {Se acerca a mi rostro y me planta un beso en los labios, como desearía que fuera así para siempre} te amo.

zeref: yo igu...

La puerta se abre impidiendo que termine mi oración, rápidamente tomo las sabana y oculto a mavis bajo ellas y subiéndolas hasta mi cuello impidiendo la vista del cuello para abajo.

zeref: ehh... ¿mirajane?

mirajane: oh zeref, ten aquí esta tu desayuno.

Se iba acercando a mi dispuesta a dejarme el desayuno en el regazo, pero debo impedirlo, se daría cuenta de mavis y de que estoy desnudo.

zeref: ¡espera! {Ella frena el paso al instante por mi grito}

mirajane: ¿que pasa zeref? ¿ocurre algo malo?

zeref: ehh, si, si... {pongo mi mano en mi pecho sin bajar la sabana y hago muecas de dolor} ...me duele...me...d-duele...llama...a-al doc...¡ahhh!...

mirajane: ¡z-zeref! ¡aguanta ya vengo! {Al instante ella deja el desayuno en una mesilla de la habitación y sale rápidamente de la habitación}

zeref: ufff {suspire dejando de hacer muecas y bajando las sabanas dejando ver el rostro de mavis} eso estuvo cerca.

mavis: si, ¿quien era ella?

zeref: mi enfermera, mavis sera mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación no queremos que cuando vuelva con el doctor te encuentren aquí conmigo...y desnuda.

mavis: ~/~ s-si...ya lo se.

Rápidamente se bajo de la camilla y tomo su bata comenzando a vestirse, al mismo tiempo también lo hago yo pues no quería que me vieran igualmente desnudo. Fijo mi vista en mavis la cual ya estaba completamente vestida, toma su muleta y se acerca a la puerta.

mavis: adiós zeref.

zeref: adiós mavis, amor mio.

Ella se sonroja y sale de la habitación rápidamente seguramente para evitar mas vergüenza por como la llame.

zeref: uff...aunque...no me arrepiento de nada.

0

 **Narra mavis**

Salí rápidamente de la habitación de zeref aun con mi rostro rojo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que me llamara de esa forma, aunque me gusto en cierta forma. Cielos aun así no puedo creerlo, tuve mi primera vez y en un hospital, mavis si tus compañeros de instituto se enteran seras una "leyenda", y zera te molestara de por vida.

Camino por los pasillo hacia mi habitación pues wendy llegara pronto con mi desayuno y quiero estar allí para disfrutarlo.

0

 **Narrador normal**

makarov: bien, zeref tendrás que tomar una doble dosis de tu medicina por este repentino ataque.

Dijo el doctor makarov el cual se encontraba con un aparato con el cual escuchaba los latidos de zeref. **(No recuerdo como se llamaba esa cosa pero ustedes ya sabrán)**

Detrás de el se encontraba mirajane con una libreta anotando las conclusiones de makarov sacaba durante el tratamiento de zeref con una mirada preocupada hacia este.

zeref: doctor ya todo esta bien, no es para tanto.

makarov: hablas como si lo hubieras fingido.

zeref: ah jajaja, yo jamas seria capaz de algo así (si usted supiera) {Dijo riendo nerviosamente}

makarov: como digas zeref, sera mejor que te cuides y te mantengas hoy en tu habitación, no debes salir por nada de precaución, ¿entendido zeref?

zeref: si doctor (Maldita sea, y yo que quería visitar a mavis)

makarov: me alegro, bien nos vemos zeref.

mirajane: adiós zeref, cuídate.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a zeref solo.

zeref: ah, solo espero que mañana pueda ver a mavis.

0

 **Media noche**

Ya era media noche y zeref seguía en su habitación dedicando todos sus pensamientos a su pequeña enamorada, no había dejado de pensar en ella y mucho menos de recordar cada momento de la noche la cual compartió con mavis **(couch, couch pervertido couch)** ahorasolo miraba a la luna con el único deseo de estar con su pequeña mavis y jamas ser separados...lastima que el destino tenia otros planes...

 **Narra zeref**

Me encontraba mirando a la hermosa luna desde la ventana de mi habitación, la miraba y a cada segundo deseaba estar con mavis y no separarme jamas de ella, jamas.

pero...muevo rápidamente mi mano izquierda a mi pecho comenzando a presionar fuertemente, no, no, porque ahora, no, no podía pasarme esto a mi, no ahora ¿porque? ¿porque?.

zeref: ¡couch, couch! {Toso de una manera bastante fuerte y pongo mi mano derecha en mi boca, cuando la separo...sangre...estoy tosiendo sangre...} ¡couch, couch, couch...!

Jamas había tosido sangre, la ultima vez que lo hice casi muero pero...no, no podía pasar y si pasara...antes quiero ver a mi mavis. me levanto pesadamente d mi cama y al poner en primer pie en el suelo caigo pesadamente al suelo, pero ni esa caída se comparaba al fuerte dolor de mi pecho. Me levanto y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta tambaleándome, la abro difícilmente y salgo, camino por los oscuros pasillo hacia la habitación de mavis, ella me había dicho hace unos días el numero de su habitación y ahora que lo pienso fue buena idea.

Vuelvo a toser sangre y así repetidamente hasta que mi mano estaba empapada de sangre. Camino por los corredores y doy la vuelta, que bueno que el personal deja de deambular por los pasillos a esta hora, y el guardia se encuentra únicamente a la salida del hospital y no da un paseo por aquí si no hasta la madrugada.

Doy la vuelta a otro pasillo y ahí lo veo, habitación 179 al fondo del pasillo, la habitación de mi mavis, doy un paso para acercarme a ella pero una fuerte presión en el pecho me hace caer a unos pasos de la puerta. No, ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir avanzando, me duele el pecho lo cual es tanto el dolor que me impide mover un musculo...pero...

...Tengo que verla...

Posiciono mis manos el el frió piso y dando mis ultimas fuerzas me levanto poco a poco...no...esto no es la fuerza que me otorga mi cuerpo físico...es la fuerza de mi amor...es solo...solo fuerza de voluntad...logro levantarme y dando mis últimos pasos choco levemente contra la puerta de mavis, muevo mi mano y difícilmente abro la puerta, camino, camino hacia su cama, ahí la veo...

Su angelical rostro en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente, esa carita tan kawaii que me cautivo, por fin...por fin pude verla, doy unos débiles pasos hacia ella estirando delicadamente mi brazo hacia ella pero...cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde ella...todo se volvió oscuro...

 **Listo, eso es todo dando por terminado el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Con esto solo quedaría el epílogo y terminaría esta historia, no se lo pierdan que lo publicara mañana.**

 **Adiós lectores.**


	7. 7: Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

En una bonita casa de dos pisos ubicada en un pequeño y humilde vecindario, una pequeña rubia de ojos grandes y esmeraldas estaba sentada en un sofá dentro de la casa, la televisión estaba encendida en el canal de noticias, pero la rubia ama de casa no le prestaba atención más bien veía el estrellado cielo nocturno a través de la ventana.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver aún chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con una edad aproximada de 10 años vistiendo un uniforme escolar. El chico se acercó a la joven rubia y se sentó a su lado.

¿?: Hola mamá

Mavis: Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Terminaron el trabajo de matemáticas en la casa de tu compañero?

¿?: si, no fue tan difícil {Dijo el chico con cierto orgullo}

Mavis: jajaja {río la rubia suavemente} tal vez podrías usar esa confianza para conseguir un novia ¿No crees?

¿?: 0/0 ¡Mama!

Mavis: jajaja, no te lo tomes en serio hijo, pero sabes Que un día tendrás que traerme una linda chica.

¿?: ~\\\~ si mama...

Mavis: :) se está haciendo tarde, ¿Quieres comer algo?

¿?: no, ya comí allá, no te preocupes.

Mavis: entonces a dormir jovencito que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

¿?: si, si como digas.

Madre e hijo subieron por las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a una habitación con varios juguetes y cuadros de caricaturas, la típica habitación de un niño. El hijo de mavis se acostó en la cama del centro de La habitación mientras está lo tapó dulcemente, como toda madre lo haría.

¿?: mamá...

Mavis: ¿Qué pasa hijo?

¿?: Dónde iremos mañanas temprano?

Mavis: {la rubia mostró una sonrisa algo melancólica} vamos a ver a tu papá.

¿?: ¿al cementerio?

Mavis: si...

¿?: entonces...quisiera compartir las flores más bonitA que existen.

Mavis: jajajaja, claro que sí mi hijo. Ahora duerme.

¿?: si...{bostezo} guahhhh, buenas...noches...mamá...

El chico apenas terminar de dar las Buenas noches a su madre inmediatamente cerró los ojos quedándose dormido. **(Si que rápido XD)**

La rubia de ojos esmeraldas sonrió dulcemente para luego darle un beso en la frente a su hijo, acercarse a su oído y susurrar.

 _"Dulces sueños hijo mío...Zeref"._

 _ **Fin**_

 **Y eso fue todo, así es como terminó está historia, Quién no entendió el final o la últIma oración es que le puso Zeref de nombre a su hijo.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo y con esto termina está historia.**

 **Nos veremos hasta otra publicación lectores, adiós.**


	8. 8: Dos zeref sueltos por el mundo

**Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué seguí con esta historia?**

 **Pues fácil, de un momento a otro gracias a la bendición de Kira, me llego una fantasía de lo que tratara este capítulo y ultimo, será como un extra, o tal vez no, aunque solo será con un capitulo después del prólogo que será el último :v ya, le encontré un mejor llamamiento, será algo como un post crédito, si eso mismo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Este hermoso post creidito, bueno no sé si hermoso, pero si inesperado.**

 **Entonces pueden comenzar a leer.**

 **Post crédito: Dos Zeref sueltos por el mundo**

 _Zeref: natsu, natsu, natsu…¡Natsu despierta!_

 _Natsu: ¡Ay…! {Se quejó un pequeño pelirosa de edad alrededor de los cinco años, al caer de la cama por culpa de su hermano mayor} ¡Me dolió! {Lloriqueo}_

 _Zeref: no llores hermanito, es que ya son pasadas las 2 p.m. y aun no despertaban que yo mismo decidí despertaste jeje…_

 _Natsu: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tanto dormí?!_

 _Zeref: si, si, ahora levántate que mama ya hizo el almuerzo {Dijo el dragneel mayor saliendo de la habitación}_

 _Pero antes de que lograra cualquier cosa, el pelirosa lo tomo de las mangas y lo tiro nuevamente a su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta y ponerle llave casi a la velocidad d la luz._

 _Zeref: ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede natsu?_

 _Natsu: hermano, tu…bueno…no sé cómo decirlo… {Menciono el pelirosa con la mejillas sonrojadas y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo}_

 _Zeref: pues…con palabras…_

 _Natsu: …_

 _Zeref: …_

 _Natsu: …_

 _Zeref: solo dilo de una vez._

 _Natsu: vale, vale. Tú, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? {Pregunto finalmente el pequeño, mirando sonrojado y con los cachetes inflados hacia otra dirección}_

 _La cara del dragneel mayor parecía serena, aunque algo sorprendido por esperar tal pregunta de su hermano menor. Aunque eso no le impidió contestar._

 _Zeref: pues, siendo sinceros no, jamás me he enamorado y tampoco sé si lo llegare a hacer, pero ¿Ya te has enamorado por preguntarme esto, no?_

 _Natsu: bueno…tal vez…_

 _Zeref: jeje… ¿cómo se llama?_

 _Natsu: es una compañera de la primaria…su nombre es Lucy heartfilia ¬/¬_

 _Zeref: ¿A si? Pues cuéntame eso del amor, que o jamás he sentido algo como eso._

 _Natsu: pues…no te lo diré {Sonrió con ternura}_

 _Zeref: -.-_

 **OOO**

¿?: Zeref…zeref...¡zeref!

Zeref: ¿eh?... {Volvió a la realidad un chico, alrededor de la edad de 12 años, casi rozando lo 13, vistiendo lo que parecía ser un uniforme escolar color negro con únicas camisa y zapatos color banco} ¿Pasa algo hachiro?

Hachiro: ¿Cómo que "pasa algo"? estabas más pegado que cuando te pegas al mirar a ishiko.

Zeref: ¡¿Eh?! O/O

Hachiro: vamos que era broma, ¿qué pensabas?

Zeref: nada, ¿por cierto dónde vamos?

Hachiro: y me dices que no pensabas en nada {Suspiro derrotado, hachiro era un chico de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos anaranjados, vistiendo la misma ropa que zeref} derecha {Dijo doblando una calle y siguiendo su caminata junto a zeref} ¿Recuerdas que la madre de ishiko tuvo un accidente en casa a causa de caer de la escalera?

Zeref: pues si…ishiko estaba muy triste al saber que su madre estuvo en el hospital {Suspiro algo entristecido el joven zeref} ¿Cómo estará?...

Hachiro: otra vez sin poner atención a tu alrededor, ¿no?

Zeref: ¿sabes algo?

Hachiro: ayer hanae, la mejor amiga de ishiko, dijo en clases que la madre de ishiko solo tuvo unas pequeñas lesiones en el cuerpo, pero no es problema ya que hanae dijo que Ishiko le dijo que su madre ya estaba a unos días de salir del hospital, todos habrán ido ayer, y nosotros vamos para que estés un momento a solas con ishiko 7u7

Zeref: ¿a qué viene eso? ¬.¬

Hachiro: ya tu sae´ amigo…

Zeref: ¿No insinuaras que me gusta ishiko? ¬/¬

Hachiro: 7u7

Zeref: hijo de…

Unos minutos más, y ambos chicos se encontraban frente a un gran edificio de varios pisos, el hospital. Zeref puso una cara algo triste, confundida, decaída al recordar que ese era el hospital en donde tanto su padre y madre se conocieron, y donde el primero falleció.

Hachiro: hm… ¿pasa algo zeref? {Pregunto algo preocupado el castaño observando a su mejor amigo}

Zeref: nada, es solo que…este fue el lugar en donde mi padre falleció…

Hachiro: ah, mejor entremos amigo, además tu chica espera allí…

Zeref: no es mi chica ¬/¬

Hachiro: pero lo será, ahora cállate y entra.

Sin más quejas, ambos chicos entraron al edificio inhalando el típico olor a hospital. Tomaron número, y después de ser atendidos ambos caminaron por los pasillos del hospital buscando la habitación en la que podría estar la madre de la compañera de escuela de ambos chicos.

Hachiro: veamos…201…202…203…204, ¿esta es?

 _ **[Les suena ese dialogo Xp]**_

Zeref: según la recepcionista, si, entremos.

En cuanto ambos chicos estaban por entrar, a lo lejos cierta doctora de pequeña estatura resbalo cayendo de trasero al solido piso, dando un quejido de dolor y escuchando el pequeño sonido de todos los documentos caer lentamente a su alrededor.

El pelinegro sin dudarlo, dejo la manilla de la puerta y corrió a levantar cada uno de los papeles, mientras el castaño ayudo a la doctora a levantarse del suelo.

Zeref: tome {Dijo el chico entregando todos sus papeles a la doctora, traía el típico traje de doctora, y tenía un lindo y tierno cabello azul atado en dos coletas con una gorrita blanca puesto sobre este} ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿?: S-si…m-muchas gracias, niños {Agradeció sonriendo con una ternura que mataría a cualquiera, ocasionando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran}

Hachiro: D-de nada…

¿?: Mi nombre es Wendy, Wendy marvell, soy enfermera de este hospital, un gusto y otra vez gracias por ayudarme.

Zeref: el gusto es de nosotros, para la otra tenga más cuidado que podría a llegar a peores, e incluso graves casos que aunque por más insignificantes que parezca podría ocasionar graves consecuencias de alto grado o lesiones que podrían llegar a marcarla de por vida, lo cual no sería muy bonito.

Silencio.

La enfermera, miro confundida al chico frente a ella el cual le acababa de hablar con un gran concepto intelectual, astucia, y una inteligencia que pocos han logrado ver en un niño de su edad.

Hachiro: ¡A-ah no le haga caso! Jeje…es el chico cerebrito de mi clase, ya sabe el inteligente que a veces se le pasa la mano en palabras como esta…

Zeref: solo hablo con la verdad {Insinuó de manera seria}

Wendy: je… {Carcajeo tiernamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban}…tienes toda la razón, niño, tal vez tengas un gran futuro {Dijo con sinceridad y ternura}

Zeref: ¿Gracias?...

Wendy: te pareces a él…

Zeref/hachiro: ¿eh…?

Wendy: no es nada, tengo trabajo, un gusto chicos, espero verlos en otra ocasión.

Sin decir más, la enfermera se fue tranquilamente por el pasillo dejando confundidos zeref y hachiro. Aunque, no era un total misterio para muchos que lograban ver el rostro del pelinegro.

Hachiro: eso fue raro.

Zeref: muy raro.

Hachiro: bueno, ya paso ahora entremos de una vez que o si no se pasara la hora de visitas.

Zeref: sí.

Abrieron la puerta, allí encontrándose con una bella mujer acostada en la cama de hospital, de un hermoso cabello azul oscuro, con los ojos igual retratados a la cabellera dando un muy hermosa combinación, a su lado, su vivo retrato en una versión de una chica de 12 años vistiendo una ropa escolar negra, básicamente el mismo de ambos chicos solo que en versión femenina con una falda agregada. Ishiko yoshida y su madre hospitalizada.

Zeref/hachiro: ¿hola…?

Ishiko: ¡zeref, hachiro!

¿?: ¿Amigos tuyos? Hija {Hablo un a voz serena y tierna, la madre de la conocida ishiko}

Ishiko: son compañeros y amigos de mi salón, y… {Se acerca al oído de su madre}…del chico del que te hable {Señalo disimuladamente al pelinegro}

¿?: Oh…mi nombre es kaida yoshida, un gusto chicos {Sonrió la peli azul oscuro}

Zeref: un gusto, señorita kaida {Saludo zeref con respeto}

Hachiro: igualmente señorita kaida {El saludo de este fue algo….diferente al de zeref, este se encontraba en pose militar como cuando un campesino se dirige a su rey, esto provoco una sonrisa de las mujeres y un sonrojo de vergüenza por parte de zeref}

Kaida: era gracioso chico…

Hachiro: hachiro sasaki.

Zeref: zeref dragneel.

Kaida: tienen unos lindos nombres, jiji…

Hachiro: (Pero que hermoso, y esos pechos… ¿ishiko será igual un día? Me cago en ti zeref maldito suertudo…)

Ishiko: por cierto chicos, ¿Por qué han venido hoy? Pensé que no vendrían al ver que ayer no se encontraban entre los demás…

Hachiro: nah, es solo que zeref quería estar a solas contigo, sin molestias jaja…

Ishiko: ¿eh…? {Sonrojada}

Zeref: ¬/¬

Kaida: jejejeje…

Zeref: bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que tengo que volver a casa a ayudar a mama, asi que lo hare rápido. Trajimos esto como, eh, como sea que se diga… {Dijo zeref sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa, en donde saco lo que parecía ser un collar circular con el kanji de "vida" marcado en él} es para usted, para que tenga mucha vida para el futuro, y se recupere rápidamente, de parte mía y hachiro {Dijo entregándole el collar en las manos a kaida mientras esta sonreía agradecida}

Kaida: es hermoso {Susurro, al momento se lo coloco de manera fácil ya que este era lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo solo uno y de manera fácil} gracias chicos, es un regalo precioso.

Hachiro: (espero que valga la pena, zeref me hizo gastar todo mi dinero en ese collar U.U)

Zeref: no es nada, ahora con su permiso, nos retiramos {Dijo saliendo por la puerta}

Ishiko: ¡espera! {Grito la joven} te olvidas de esto {Le susurro en el oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla} adiós, zeref.

Zeref: a-di-os… {Murmuro atontado, sin molestarse en ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas}

Hachiro: ¡bueno, bueno, ahora vámonos amigo, que a tu boda puedo asistir cuando quieras! {Exclamo el castaño sacando a la fuerza al pelinegro, no sin antes asomarse por última vez por la puerta de la habitación y gritar} ¡Espero ser el padrino, bay!

 **OOO**

Zeref y hachiro caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital, casi llegando a la recepción. El pelinegro aun no podía sacer ese sonrojo de sus mejillas, ni la sensación de los labios de la chica que acababa de besarlo hace unos minutos, tal vez ese día fue en la mejilla, pero algún día, será en los labios.

Hachiro: amigo hasta que por fin dan su primer paso, ¿eh?

Zeref: cállate…

El castaño abrazo a zeref por los hombros y ambos salieron felizmente del hospital. Aunque…esto no era el fin de esta historia.

La puerta del hospital volvió a abrirse, un hombre de una edad aproximada a los 27 años, vestía un traje informal como cualquier civil, cabello rosa en puntas con unos pequeños ojos marrones. Entro de manera rápida a hablar con la recepcionista.

¿?: ¡Déjeme pasar, tengo hora…creo!

Recepcionista: señor cálmese, antes dígame su nom…bre…

Antes de terminar, el pelirosa ya se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, escaleras, lo que sea pero llegando a una habitación cerca del número 300, entrando instantáneamente sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso.

¿?: ¡Amor!

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña familia, una mujer adulta de cabello color rubio sosteniendo a un bebe en sus brazos, tal parece recién nacido.

¿?2: ¿Dime que al menos pediste hora cariño?

¿?: Ni puta idea…pero da igual, dámelo {Exigió el hombre tomando al bebe de los brazos de la que parecía ser su mujer} ¿es…?

¿?2: Varón, cariño, nuestro primero hijo {Dijo alegremente la mujer mirando como su marido sostenía a su primer hijo}

¿?: Varón…mi primer hijo…gracias cariño, me has hecho uno de los hombres más felices del mundo.

La mujer no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante las palabras del hombre.

¿?2: ¿Cómo le llamaremos?

¿?: Tengo el nombre perfecto… {Sonrió melancólicamente el pelirosa observando a su hijo, mientras su mente era golpeada por una infinidad de recuerdos de un chico pelinegro de edad de 10 años o menos, hasta donde le permitía su memoria} ¡Bienvenido al mundo hijo mío, **Zeref dragneel** …!

 **Y eso fue todo, al final espero que les haya gustado este tipo de "post crédito" o algo asi. La verdad asi lo llamo como un corto después del final, un "ova", como le quieran llamar la verdad.**

 **Bueno supongo que ya saben o suponen quienes eran los últimos al final de este post crédito, bueno, tendrán dudas y lo sé, ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Si puede ser una, pero eso queda en su imaginación, lo demás tan solo será un misterio o una simple fantasía.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


End file.
